


L'araignée devient toi

by snail_satan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snail_satan/pseuds/snail_satan
Summary: When Mercy visits Widowmaker at the lab to check up on her recovery, she finds Widowmaker believing she is a real spider. What happens next is unbelievable.





	L'araignée devient toi

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very shitty mercymaker fanfic, written by me and my friend Sasja.
> 
> FOR BETTER READING EXPERIENCE, READ ON GOOGLE DOCS, 
> 
> IT HAS P I C T U R E S !!!
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B28mCYLTU6j3OFVVTldQRE9aSEE/view
> 
> or just look at the pictures after. Theyre fucking amazing. Drawn by Sasja. She's great

Mercy heard scratching as she approached the lab room that Widowmaker was currently staying in. She had been reclaimed from Talon, which was now a fallen penis. 

The blonde opened the door carefully, looking for Widowmaker. 

Widowmaker crawled across the ceiling on all fours, hissing.

"What the fuck are you doing widow??" Mercy asked. 

"When i was a little girl, I had a fear of spiders. Now I AM spider" Widow screached at the tOP of her lungS. 

"Ah, my favorite spider. I wonder what sort of web you're spinning now." Mercy said 

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Youre going to find out soon cherie" Widow said.

"Um...?  Al right" Mercy said hesitantly. She's never seen Widow act like this before. And before she knew, Widow spider jumped on top of her.  She crawled on top of her, holding her down, and started to spit web string at her.

''WIDOW WTTF??!?!?'' Mercy said as she was actually really fucking turned on. The sticky spiderwebs felt warm againgst her body. 

''MMMM OUI HONHON'' Widowspider said as she continued to spit web on the poor, hot soul underneath her. She wrapped Mercy tightly in a cocoon of moist sticky spider string. 

As soon as Widow finished cocoon-ing Mercy, she dragged her to the corner or the room and stuck her against the wall. Only Mercy's face was left in the open.

Mercy stared at widow and spit on her face. "why the fuck can't I do that??" She growled.  

"Because I am a REAL araignée" Widow hissed between her closed teeth. 

Mercy felt very turned on, but she was a little uncomfortable with the tightness of the cocoon, because she couldn't move her hands enough to reach for her pussy and start touching herself. She had to release her tension somehow?? 

''honhonhon I know what you're trying to do, mon ami'' Said Widowspider."I can help you with that (!lenny) But me first hon" 

Widowspider crawls up the corner where mercy was, stopping right about the point where her fucking vagina was above mercy's face. Mercy looked flushed and confused. 

"Get the hint u fuck" Widow growled 

''eyyy lmao'' Mercy said as she checked out Widowspider. Then suddenly discovering that the shiny liquid isnt liquid. It's more web.  _Theres_ _fucking_ _spiderweb_ _oozing out of Widows_ _va_ _gina_

Mercy found herself even more turned on at the sight. She desperately tried to get a taste of daddy Widowspiders delicious spiderwebs. **She sucked widow's p ussy dry**. And then licking Widowspider's labia clean. Widow couldn't help but grinding her crotch sofly into Mercy's face.

As widowspider finished cummings, she suddenly decides to cover up mercy's face with web, that this time didnt come from the spider's mouth. 

''wh- wait mmpghffg'' were Mercy's last words before widowspider cut the cocoon lose from from the wall and dragged her to the table.  

"You know, cherie, spiders eat their prey after mating ;)" Widow whispered _seductively_ _._  

Mercy was wiggling violently and trying to scream, although the only sound she could make were muffled moans. Widow then used her moist sticky spiderwebs to tie Mercy's lims to the ends of the table, speading her like an gynmast's final act of their performance. She still was using the web cummies from her pussy for this.

"Mmmm Oui Oui time for **dindins** " WidowSpider said, as she proseeded to eat Mercy out. She dug her face into Mercy's pussy, her entire body still being sticky from being wrapped in a cocoon. Widowspider sucked on Mercys clitoris so hard she whooped her head back and hit the table. She felt pain. It made her cum. 

Then Widow spurted the good venomous cummies up Mercys vagina, which was fucking hot to Mercy. She thought now that they were done, but after Widowspider finished eating her out, **she fucking** **vored** **her.**


End file.
